hamilton_musicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Wikia Policies
The Hamilton Wiki is meant to be a place where both devotees of the musical and new fans can contribute, chat, and create. Part of the reason why a wiki can thrive because of its community, which is why we take measures to make sure that our community is a friendly one. Below are policies and guidelines we've enacted to ensure that all users on this wiki are treated with kindness and respect. Community Wikis are all about working together, and that takes care, tolerance, and understanding. Treat people well, and talk to each other, and you will have a better chance of building a great community together. Be Respectful We don't allow homophobic language, ethnic slurs or religious hate. That means no language or content that encourages hatred or violence, or that disparages others on the basis of their race, gender, sexuality, religion, country of origin and so on. Look Out For Each Other It goes without saying that harassment, threats, bullying and intimidation are not okay. But try to go further, and speak up for others if you see them being attacked - not by attacking back, but by trying to calm the situation and help people get along. Be Cautious The Internet is a wonderful place but it's not the same as the offline world. You can never be sure who you are talking to online, or that they will always be friendly. So always protect yourself by keeping private stuff private. Your real name, address, school name, photos of yourself or your friends and family - all of these are things you should think twice about sharing. Remember, once it's out online, it's out and you can't get it back. Just ask Beyonce! Respect people's privacy It's especially important not to try and get personal or account info from people under 18, but it's often unnecessary and even rude to bother anyone for information about their offline life. Editing Build, build, build! Communities work best when they have lots of interesting stuff to bring in new readers and convert them to new editors. So the more good content you can add, the better chance the wikia has of becoming successful. Remember that the content is what brings the community to the wikia; it is what you have in common, so focusing on that will help bind the community together Attribute fairly Wikia believes in the open source movement. Creating content that can be shared and enjoyed by others is a big part of what we do. But, that doesn't mean we should ignore other's rights. Whether you use text, or images under license, with the author's permission, or under "fair use" guidelines, it's always polite to give the proper attribution. Don'ts Illegal Content Don't do anything illegal on Wikia, or encourage other people to. That includes linking to illegal content (including links to copyrighted movie or TV shows) or creating a wikia that gives instructions on how to do something illegal. Explicit Content Don't post explicit or inappropriate content For text, content that just mentions characters have sex is usually OK. But content that describes exactly how they have sex, is not. Impersonation Don't try to fool people into believing you are someone else. That means don't impersonate other users, or anyone else - including famous people. Of course, some wikias are all about roleplaying or parodies, but those aren't meant to mislead people. You can role-play as Batman, but don't convince people you are Batman (what do you mean he's not real?) Spam Don't spam. It's not okay to use Wikia to advertise other sites or services. A link to another site might be useful information on a page, but not if it's purpose is to advertise that site. Even worse is if you are adding the link repeatedly, or in places where it's totally off-topic "Spam" can also mean repeatedly pasting the same thing on wikias or in chat, even if it's not an advert.